


A Ylissean Bathhouse Tale

by NeedAMedic



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, Deception, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Magical Pornography, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sexual Coercion, Voyeurism, corruption of innocence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedAMedic/pseuds/NeedAMedic
Summary: An oblivious Princess Cynthia gets up to some very adult shenanigans in the wartime bathhouses at the prompting of Gaius.  The acerbic thief isn't content to have her all to himself, though, now when there's a chance to turn a nice profit off of the Princess's lewd behavior.  Things quickly escalate as more of the shepherds and Ylissean troops get involved.There may or may not eventually be light mind altering magic and gangbangs as the story goes on.Currently on hiatus while I figure out what I'm doing with it.
Relationships: Cynthia/Guire | Gaius
Kudos: 9





	1. Cynthia Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> This first chapter is a bit on the small side, but they definitely get a bit bigger after this.
> 
> As with all of my writing, all characters depicted are over the age of 18.

Princess Cynthia of the Halidom of Ylisse wore a broad grin on her face as she pushed open the door the war camp’s bathhouse. Today’s battle against the revenants had been a resounding success, in no small part thanks to her efforts. Cynthia’s glorious charge into the midst of enemy lines had been just what they needed to break the enemy’s focus and let the rest of the soldiers charge in behind her, sweeping them from the field, not to mention rescuing her from the remarkably dangerous clutches of the risen in the process. Her father’s criticisms of her brash actions had fallen on deaf ears, and Cynthia was still playing back the climactic battle in her head as she pushed aside the tent flap and stepped into the makeshift locker room they had erected for battlefield cleanliness.

The metal heels of her boots pressed into the thick tarp beneath them with every step as she approached the first empty locker, happily humming a song of victory. She slid off her gauntlets, then, stepped out of her boots, slowly filling the locker with shiny bits of metal armor. She had, of course, polished the Risen muck off of her outfit the minute the battle was over. A hero couldn’t look all gross and slimy after all, right?

The locker very quickly became a haphazard pile of assorted armor and clutter. Cynthia stripped off her long white socks to throw them in a loose ‘x’ on top of her breastplate. Just to top it all off.

“Oh I just can’t wait!” Cynthia said. She was practically vibrating with excitement of finally getting a chance to dip into the sauna they had set up around some local hot springs. It had been Maribelle’s idea, and most of the rest of the shepherds had already gotten a chance to try it out. She quickly pulled her slip of a dress up over her head, and tossed it into the locker as well.

Years of diligent training as a Pegasus Knight and a noble heroine had left Cynthia with a slender and nubile form, the physical ideal of a Pegasus rider, light enough that she wouldn’t throw off the noble creature’s balance, but strong enough to make certain that her lance packed a punch! She had, on several occasions, tried to reassure her sister Lucina that having a smaller chest was a great combat advantage, though for some reason the other woman never really seemed to want to listen.

Cynthia unclipped her bra, tossing that into the locker as well, where it rested atop her socks. There wasn’t a tan line to be seen on Cynthia’s smooth, pale skin, and the small twin mounds seemed almost unnaturally perky as they poked up, just as eager and excited as Cynthia herself, though it wasn’t as though the little things had much to weigh them down. Small rosy tips perked up to the open air as she bent over to peel away her underwear. Cynthia had decided long ago that all underwear—both tops and bottoms was rather silly and unnecessary, though a stern lecture from Lucina had convinced her that this was a rather poor idea and she had quickly fallen in line. She didn’t exactly want to earn her sister’s ire, after all.

She slid the wooden door of the locker shut and leaned back to stretch her arms, then picked up a fluffy light blue towel, emblazoned with the mark of the exalt. Her humming resumed, and—head in the clouds as always—Cynthia failed to notice where she was.

There were quite a few things that had escaped the young princess’s attention. The label above the door she had walked through to enter the changing tent, for example. Or the fact that the other outfits strewn about the place were built for broad shoulders and made no accommodation for a wearer with breasts. She missed another sign as she stepped through the next doorway that lead to the bath area proper. This one read, in blocky blue letters, “Men’s Baths.”


	2. Bathing Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins!

“Oh, all for me?” Cynthia said. She laughed as she stepped into the empty room, accompanied only by the soft fog that drifted up from the steaming hot springs. There was no need for modesty here, especially not when she was all by herself, and Cynthia quickly discarded her towel, letting it drape over a nearby chair.

She entered the water tentatively, testing it’s heat first with the tip of her toe, then slowly easing her foot below the water’s surface, sending ripples echoing out across it’s face. She sighed. The water felt as nice as she had expected, though she did vaguely remember someone mentioning that it was supposed to smell nice—like rose blossoms or something—and the water in here didn’t seem to smell like much at all.

Cynthia eased herself the rest of the way into the water, bit by bit until she could finally take a seat on a stone bench that had been carved beneath the hot spring’s surface. Her eyes fell shut, but only stayed that way for a second before a voice brought her back to the real world.

“Nice ass,” it was a male voice, deep and sarcastic. Cynthia opened her eyes to see Gaius, the Shephard’s red-haired, candy loving thief staring back at her.

“Gah!” She bolted upright, eyes opening wide as her hands scrambled to cover her petite body. They came to rest with one across her chest and one over her stomach and between her legs. She slid down into the water with a sudden slosh, praying that the clear liquid would do something to aid her modesty. There was a splashing sound as soft waves flowed out from her, jostling over the sides of the pool by her sudden movement. “Gaius! What are you doing in here!? Are you some kind of secret pervert?!”

“Uhhh…” Gaius just stared at her for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, I just… got lost? I guess?”

With her eyes still pinned on Gaius, Cynthia slid out of the bath. Her hands stayed covering her front, so as Gaius watched her leave, he got quite an eyeful of her cute little butt bouncing with every step she took. She hurried over to the towel, bending over to pick it up, then began wrapping it around herself. “I suppose that makes sense.”

Now protected by the thin blue fabric of the towel, Cynthia turned to face him. Her eyes were suspicious and quizzical, but the hostility in them soon faded at Gaius’s awkward grin. Cynthia stepped back over. She sat at the edge of the pool, letting her legs dangle into the water. The lower edge of the towel just barely dipped beneath the surface.

“Well, the boy’s baths are right next door,” Cynthia said. She pointed toward the exit with one hand while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear with the other. She didn’t seem to notice when the towel slipped from it’s hasty binding, slipping far below her collarbone and threatening to bare her breast, though not quite revealing the redness of her nipple.

“Right. Well.” Gaius thought for a moment, then shrugged. His eyes flickered from her face to her chest, then back. ”I mean, I'm already in the water,” he explained matter of fact-ly, opening his arms to illustrate that he was, in fact, in the water with a short little splash.

Cynthia’s arms came to cross in front of her, and she took a slow breath as she considered his statement. The faint soapy smell of the room filled her, and she let the breath back out. “Right. I guess you are…”

She frowned. She knew that didn’t quite make sense, but couldn’t quite seem to muster a convincing counter argument. After a moment, she added, “It’s just that I was pretty sure boys aren’t allowed to be in here. You know, just like girls aren’t allowed to go in the boy’s one. It’s only fair.” She finished with a shrug.

“Actually, you’re totally not gonna believe this, but they just changed the rule,” Gaius shook his head casually. The towel slipped ever so slightly down Cynthia’s chest… it was just so close! “Guys in the girls, girls in the guys—it’s all cool now Trust me, I was just talking to Chrom about it.”

“Ugh! That’s so weird, though!” Cynthia said in a huff. Her shoulders hunched, causing the towel to slip forward, just a bit. It was enough though, and the fabric finally slipped down. It settled above her ribs, leaving both of Cynthia’s perfect, perky breasts exposed for all to see. A tension entered Gaius’s face as he struggled between drinking in the sight of Cynthia’s bare chest in all it’s glory, and not tipping her off to what had happened. For her part, Cynthia seemed to be completely oblivious to the way the soft blue fabric was now doing more to frame and accentuate her breasts than to hide them.

“Yeah, so unfair…” Gaius licked his lips unconsciously, and only just managed to catch himself from leaning forward. Her collarbone and smooth, pale skin were much more attractive than anything she could ever possibly have to say, but he made some effort to listen to her nonetheless. “Wait, no—Cynthia, listen! It’s a troop morale, thing. Do you get it?”

“I’m not sure I do,” Cynthia muttered. Gaius cleared his throat and continued.

“Well, you see, most of the soldiers are men, right? Especially the new recruits,” She was still smiling back at him, completely oblivious to her undress. “A lot of them are young men, and they’re stuck out here without any girls to look at or spend time with.”

“That’s not true! They have me and Lucina, and… well, the rest of the girls here! There’s even a bunch of Pegasus knights who are women. And—” Suddenly, Cynthia’s eyes widened. She looked down in shock, then wordlessly pulled her towel back up, tucking it in place once again.

“Exactly,” Gaius said, stifling a sigh as he was deprived o the wonderful sight of her body. “That’s why they made the rule. So you all can help the guys get just a bit of relief. Keep them from being all pent up on the battlefield, you know?”

“Hmm… I suppose that makes sense,” Cynthia said.

“It absolutely does. So that’s why I’m here,” Gaius said. He slowly started to reach forward, almost as if he was approaching a wild animal, unsure how it would react. Cynthia watched him warily, but didn’t move. “Can’t give much relief with that towel on though, so…”

He was already at half-mast under the water, and as his hand got closer and closer to her shoulder, and the place under her armpit where the towel held itself in place, his cock only stiffened further. Her breathing picked up pace, and Cynthia could feel her heart racing as his fingers casually untucked her towel. He pulled it from her, then let it drop into the pool.

“God damn,” he muttered under his breath. His eyes traced all over her body, past her perky tits and quickly down between her legs, where her pretty pussy was shaved bare. It was as cute as she was, and it looked impossibly tight. Gaius unconsciously licked his lips again.

“Ahem. A-anyways. I guess you can stay here, then. If that’s the rule, then that’s the rule!” Cynthia said. She slipped forward into the water once more, blushing fiercely. Though she quickly sank beneath it’s surface, the crystal clear water offered her no more cover than the air had.

“That’s a good girl,” Gaius muttered. “Always so accommodating to the troops, like a commander should be.”

“So I suppose I just… stay here, and… and let anyone who wants to look at me… naked,” Cynthia’s voice grew smaller and higher with each new word, until the last one was barely a peep.

“Well you could do more than that,” Gaius said. When Cynthia answered with a squint of her eyebrows, he continued. “You could let them touch you, for example,” he said as he shifted toward her through the water. Cynthia swallowed as she suppressed her instinct and forced herself not to shrink away.

His hand drifted out toward her once more, this time sending ripples through the water as it skimmed across the surface. Cynthia watched it with trepidation, as inch by inch it grew closer and closer. A million thoughts raced through her head, nervousness, doubt, excitement—what if he was lying to her? Was she really up to this? Had the rest of the girls in the camp done this sort of thing too? Cynthia could hardly imagine Lucina letting her troops grope her naked body, but…

And then his hand was on her. Just like that, Cynthia could feel the palm of his hand pressed up against her chest, softly cupping her breast. Her breath caught in her throat as Gaius slowly stared to move his hand, rotating in soft circles. His fingers brushed against her nipple, feeling it stiffen beneath them as Cynthia let out a tiny, adorable gasp.

“Not such a big deal, right?” Gaius said. His tone was still causal, but there was a tension in his posture, like a cat ready to spring away and dash to safety at a moment’s notice. “Not to a noble woman like you. It just gets harder from here, though,”

“H-harder?” Cynthia said, through another gasp. The way his hand moved against her, and the soft, constant heat of the bathhouse… they were starting to get to her, and she found herself stifling a moan.

“Right. I’m just the one guy, right? There all kinds of soldiers stationed here that are gonna need relief,” Gaius said, still casually massaging her breast. “And being the good, heroic girl that you are, I’m sure you’re gonna want to help them all. That’s what a hero does, right? Helps everyone?”

“Help… them all,” Cynthia repeated under her breath. Gaius’s other hand reached out, much more quickly than the first, and grabbed her other breast. He massaged them both, rubbing them in that same circular, pressing them together, and just enjoying the smoothness of her soft supple flesh beneath the water’s surface. “A-ahn,” she caught herself, but the adorable sound of her moan had already escaped past her lips.

“I bet a whole bunch of guys are gonna see you naked. Touch you… touch themselves,” Gaius continued, ignoring her moan. The smirk that crossed his face seemed almost teasing, like he was daring her to back down.

“R-right,” Cynthia finally seemed to muster some courage at these words, and she pulled herself upright, rising out of the pool.

“Woah there,” Gaius rose with her, giving a soft chuckle, “Where are you going?”

“Well, I was going to go find some guys and let them know that I’m available to help!” her face still looked determined, but it faltered a moment as she spoke her intentions.

“No need for that!” Gaius said hastily. “Why not just sit tight and let them come to you? You’ll waste less energy that way.”

“Then again…” he said, cocking his head. A wide grin spread across his face as an idea started to form itself in his head. He remembered a conversation him and Anna had had, something he hadn’t thought much of at the time, but now… Anna had said something about remote observation using magic portals, how people would be willing to pay obscene amounts of money, assuming the show on the other side was just as obscene.

“You know what, why don’t you stay put. Or, well, do whatever you want, I guess,” Gaius said. With a gentle hand on Cynthia’s shoulder, he pushed her back down into the pool. “I’m just gonna go grab something, then we can see about helping you help all those men, okay?”

Cynthia nodded and Gaius hurried his way out of the pool, then out of the bathhouse entirely, rushing off toward Anna’s tent. He could just grab the gear for now, then later explain what was happening. There was no way she’d stay mad at him once they were raking in money from the nude and slutty displays of Ylisse’s younger princess! He couldn’t wait to drink in the delicious sight of her athletic form, then share it with the rest of the halidom!.

Back in the bathhouse, Gaius’s words echoed in Cynthia’s mind. “So many guys… are gonna see me naked,” she murmured as she relaxed in the pool. “And they’re gonna touch me, and…”

Her hand snaked beneath the water, finding it’s way between her legs where it softly stroked up her thigh. Two fingers unconsciously teased against her labia, fingernails just tracing against her outer lips in a way that sent shivers up her spine. It was for the soldiers, she reminded herself. To help people. The excitement of heroism and bravery mixed in with Cynthia’s arousal, the two feelings bleeding into one more powerful giddy anticipation.

“For the soldiers. For Ylisse,” Cynthia muttered as she played with herself.

Completely unbeknownst to the girl, Gaius had returned to the bathing tents with a small mirror in hand. He snuck in through the dressing room, then made his way for the men’s baths when he hesitated. Then, he turned and strode right into the women’s baths. They were empty, thankfully, and he was able to quickly mover himself to the corner of the tent, where he crouched down. Gaius produced a small dagger and cut a miniscule hole in the fabric. In his head, he went over what Anna had told him about the mirror.

There was a pane of glass on one side, and a small gemstone on the other. By adjusting one’s grip on the mirror’s handle just so, the magic artifact would spring to life, capturing the image of whatever the gemstone could see and displaying it in the mirror’s surface. Gaius did so now, aligning the mirror with the hole he had cut in the tent, and tugging down his pants to free his stiff cock. His free hand wrapped around his length and he licked his lips in excitement as he squeezed gently on the mirror’s handle, barely able to hold back his anticipation for what he would see on the other side.


	3. Through the Sauna Wall

Through his magic mirror, Gaius took in the sight of the men’s bath house. For a moment, he was worried—the room looked empty, which certainly should not have been the case. Cynthia had seemed determined to ‘help out’ their solders when he left, and if he knew anything about the Pega-Pony-Princess it was that once her mind was set on something, it wasn’t going to let go any time soon.

Eventually, the door-flap brushed open, and a figure came through. It was Cynthia, flushed faced as ever, with her eyes staring at the floor as she paced back and forth. She had her towel wrapped around her once more, and it seemed like she was muttering something to herself. As he paid attention, Gaius found he could just make out the words through the mirror—it’s magic seemed to amplify and catch the sound of her voice admirably.

“…and I’m here to service you! No, no—to be at your service?” Her cute voice pondered with a pouting frustration. “How about, ‘Greetings soldiers! I, princess Cynthia am here to follow the new orders!’ then they can just figure out the rest on their own?”

Gaius suppressed a chuckle. He hoped the mirror was already recording—he wasn’t exactly sure how that bit of magic was supposed to work.

“I suppose I’ll have to be naked, too,” Cynthia said with an anxious sigh before her pacing carried her out of the room and, as a result, out of earshot. “—this waiting is killing me!” The last words came from over the wall.

Gaius was just thankful that no one had scared her off while he was gone. If she changed her mind now, then at the very least he’d get to see it happen. Maybe he could figure out what pushed her away, then next time, it wouldn’t be such an issue. It was already late afternoon, though, and most of the men would be long done with their training by now. As the minute’s arduously ticked by, Gaius began to worry that his opportunity was about to slip by.

Cynthia had gradually relaxed as well, her pacing finally drawing to it’s eventual end. She stood near the edge of the bath, now, and her fingers idly ran up to fumble with the tuck of her towel, pulling it free. The light blue cloth fell to the floor, covering her feet until she stepped forward. A few quick paces saw her stepping down the stone stairs and into the hot springs once more where she lowered herself to sit with a sigh.

The tension slowly slipped from her body until she seemed utterly at peace. Her eyes fell shut, and Gaius let out a short sigh as well. The voyeuristic experience of just watching her rest naked in the bath was alright but it wasn’t exactly what he had been hoping for.

Just when he was about to get up though, a thought occurred to the thief. His cock was already back to full attention, and while he had no idea when others would arrive in the baths, he didn’t see much of a reason not to enjoy his time waiting. He rapped on the wooden floor board next to him, then whispered loudly through the hole, “Hey Cynthia! Get over here!”

“Who’s there?” Cynthia said. She climbed out of the pool with a serious look on her face, but as she got closer, Gaius’s whispered reassurance let the tension out of her shoulders once more.

“You were looking real cute in the bath over there,” Gaius said. He had leaned back from the hole, resting causally against the tent fabric as he spoke, so he couldn’t see her face flush at the compliment. He continued, “Not exactly the picture of a working girl here to help relieve tension though, you get my drift?”

“A ‘working girl’?” Cynthia wondered aloud.

“You’ll wanna be more alluring, more sensual,” Gaius said. His hand casually stroked his member as he spoke, just quickly enough to keep it hard, “Trust me, it’ll make this whole process a lot quicker and easier for everyone.”

“More alluring…” Cynthia said, this time quietly to herself. She placed a hand over her mouth and chin as she considered what he meant. While she understood the meaning of the word in theory, it wasn’t exactly her area of expertise, and Cynthia began to do some experimental poses to try out the phrase.

First, she brought her leg up, bending her knee to accentuate her ass, like a pin-up model. A hand moved behind her hair, and she gently arched her back. Cynthia held the pose for several seconds before she realized that it was more than a little taxing. She would feel both silly and tired indeed to have someone walk in on her posted up like that in the corner of the room, so she tried another.

This time it was a seated pose. She kept her back arched, and her small chest pushed out, but she couldn’t quite figure out what to do with her legs. She tried crossing them at first, but that left her so massively exposed and even if she was trying to look sexy, she didn’t think the goal was to just… throw herself at people!

On the other side of the wall, Gaius was deep in thought as well. The hole he had cut in the tent’s fabric had been intended for the mirror’s gemstone to peer through, but he realized that it’s girth was almost exactly the perfect size to fit around his cock. An idea spawned immediately in his mind. It was crazy, absolutely crazy, and there was no way Cynthia would let him get away with it, but then again, he wouldn’t have expected her to let him do half the things he had done already this afternoon, and he was more than willing to push his luck if the gamble might pay off.

“Hey princess,” he muttered as he stepped forward aligning his hips just so with the little hole he had cut.

“Yeah? Is it important? I’m trying to figure out this whole… oh,” Cynthia stopped. Gaius couldn’t exactly see her, but he could just imagine the way she stopped short, probably still in the middle of one of her silly little poses, but now she had something interesting to look at.

“Um, Gaius?” Cynthia asked, shifting uncomfortably. “It that um… is that your…?”

“It’s practice,” Gaius responded plainly. “If you’re gonna be putting yourself to use servicing the soldiers, then isn’t it a good idea to get a bit warmed up first?”

“Hmmm… I suppose,” Cynthia said. She placed a finger on her chin as she looked over at his cock. With the majority of it poking through the hole, she could see it in it’s longer and slender glory. It wasn’t exactly a monster of a thing—he was a just a normal man after all, but it had a certain degree of dignity to it which saw Cynthia staring for far longer than one might have expected. “And… you want me to practice… on that? With the relief stuff?”

“That’s right,” Gaius said. His fingers drummed against his leg lightly as he waited, careful to keep the impatience out of his voice. “I was gonna go grab a toy or something, but, well there’s no real substitute for the real thing, now is there?”

“No, I guess not.” Cynthia sounded a bit confused, but Gaius didn’t say anything more to dissuade her hesitation. No, he’d let the silence work its way with her until she felt no real choice but…

“Well,” Cynthia swallowed. Gaius could feel the edge of her breath brushing against his cock, the gentle, warm heat signaling a nice reminder of what was to come as it brushed over his sensitive glans. Cynthia’s hand drew upward tentatively wrapping around the midsection of his shaft as she held it in place, just staring at it for a moment as though pondering some strange new species of lizard she had never seen before. “Here goes nothing, I guess…”

Cynthia leaned forward, until Gaius’s cock was nearly pressing against her cheek, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow; although she wasn’t anything near an expert, she had heard rumors of this sort of thing before. Cynthia remembered her sister scolding her when she had let a local farm boy feel her up under her skirt and that distantly familiar heat rushed through her now once again. Somewhere down inside, she was certain that what they were doing would be breaking all manner of rules, and that knowledge sent her heart racing. She was now somewhat bent over, her firm ass sticking out behind her into the humid air of the bath house, ready to provide a fantastic sight to anyone who happened to walk in.

After letting out a long breath, Cynthia tentatively stuck her tongue out, pressing the tip of it against Gaius’s cock, near the base. Slowly, she licked up the length of his cock, her tongue flattening against it as she did so. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth, becoming keenly aware of the slightly salty taste of Gaius’s member.

“That… is a really weird taste” She noted, hesitating again.

“Mmh.... Oh yeah,” Gaius moaned. The sensation of her tongue tracing along his cock felt fantastic, but it was far too sort lived; he wanted more. “Yeah, keep doing that, keep doing exactly that,” He insisted.

“Well, if you’re sure…” Cynthia licked along Gaius’s cock once again, this time somewhat more slowly. She progressed slowly up his length, allowing her tongue to trace over the underside of his cock, wrapping up slightly around the edges of it as the smooth wetness of her tongue caressed him. With another chance to focus in on his flavor, Cynthia noticed faint notes of sweetness beneath the salty surface. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she licked again, fixating on the flavor and really trying to figure it out.

Gaius groaned aloud. “Mmm… Try sucking on it,” he suggested, caught up in the feeling of her tongue on his cock. Hastily he added, “The more of it you take into your mouth, the, uh—the faster you can get it done with.”

“R-right!” Cynthia frowned in slight confusion, but found herself only focused even more on the challenge before her. She open her mouth a bit wider in order to accommodate the girth of Gaius’s cock, then started to press downward, until her lips enveloped the head and very top of his shaft. The lower down she took him, the more Cynthia had to bend forward for the proper angle, and the more compromising and indecent her pose became.

“Mmmph,” she slid down on him member a bit further, but her lack of experience made its self evident in the difficulty she was having taking very much into her mouth, right now only having managed about an inch. His cock occupied the space near the front of her mouth, resting atop her tongue and behind her teeth. The back half of her mouth remained empty, but the powerful and now distinctly sweet taste of Gaius’s cock left it feeling quite full in a different sense. 

“Mmh..Y-Yeah.. f-fuck, keep going...” Gaius groaned, feeling the young princess’s lips wrapped around his cock. Gaius felt like he was in heaven. The wetness of her tongue pressing up against the underside of his member sent a thrill of excitement and lust through him. Gaius was fully lost in ecstasy and he couldn’t help but push his hips forward slightly, thrusting a little more of his cock into Cynthia’s somewhat resistant mouth.

As more of it pushed into her mouth, Cynthia couldn’t help but feel somewhat overwhelmed by the whole experience. His cock wasn’t overly thick, but it was rather long, as and she looked down she could still see a considerable length of it looming before her. She knew how terribly long the section already inside her mouth felt and seeing the rest of it stretching out seemingly infinitely up toward where it disappeared through the fabric of the tent was daunting indeed.

Cynthia focused on breathing in through her nose as she tried to push forward onto Gaius’s cock, working more of it into her mouth. As she did so, however, she felt his cock enter the back of her mouth, just before her throat. The sensation of a foreign object that deep into her mouth caused her body to panic, and it took all of Cynthia’s attention just to avoid sliding backward off of Gauis’s cock, and spitting it out of her mouth. She tried to take a deep breath and maintain her composure, but that composure was shattered as she heard Gaius let out a contented groan. His cock suddenly swelled in her mouth, and Cynthia was met with another moment of panic as it began to surge.

From the other side of the wall, Gaius’s only regret was that he couldn’t see the look on her face as the naïve princess’s mouth was flooded with his seed. It felt like it had been a long time coming, and his cock pulsed again and again, firing off rope after rope of semen straight down her throat.

“G-gaius! I… that was a lot,” Cynthia coughed as she finally let his cock fall from her mouth. She had swallowed most of it on instinct in her panic, but that didn’t stop a decent bit from overflowing her mouth and spilling out across her lips, cheeks, and chin. Her face was a bit of a mess.

Gaius started to respond, but as the words formed in his mouth, a sound caught his attention that sent his thief’s instincts on edge. From somewhere through the other side of the tent, approaching the locker room was a heavy, rhythmic pounding. It was subtle enough that he doubted princess Cynthia would notice, but to his keen ears, the noise was unmistakable. Those were the heavy combat boots of a squad of Ylissean soldiers, and unless he was incredibly mistaken, they were coming right toward the men’s baths.


	4. Happy to be of service!

It was only moments later that Cynthia felt a rough hand wrapping around her bare waist. She hadn’t quite realized just how wet she had become until something hard and smooth forced itself past the hips of her pussy and, in one smooth motion, penetrated her, sliding deeper and deeper until she felt the firm and sudden smack of someone’s hips against her bubbly ass.

Cynthia had been so focused on Gaius’s cock, that she was entirely oblivious when the first of a number of men walked into the bath house. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders from long hours of training to fight in the Ylissean army as a warrior. As he exited the locker room into the humid, soap scented air of the bathhouse, he had been surprised to see the shape of a person, bent over in the corner. As he approached, he realized that she was a woman, bent over sucking on a cock, her eyes shut in concentration as she slid it further into her mouth.

He noted her thin frame and saw her athletic ass pointing straight up in the air. Water from the bath still dripped down her smooth skin, glistening in the warm light, and her small pussy was well exposed. It was glistening as well, but the man wasn’t so innocent as the believe that that was water as well. She had small, barely visible inner lips, and her ass was round and pleasantly curved with muscle, looking firm. He certainly hadn’t walked into the bathhouse hoping to get off, but one glance at that immaculately crafted butt and his cock was as stiff as the spear he trained with.

The man heard Gaius’s groans of appreciation coming from over the wall and, although he couldn’t even see Cynthia’s face, he quickly came to a pretty obvious conclusion as to what was going on. He turn his eyes upward, to the sewn together folds at the apex of the tent and offered his most sincere thanks to Naga for blessing him with this situation.

After glancing around the room as if to make sure that he wasn’t being tricked, the man grinned to himself and walked over, positioning himself behind Cynthia. His hips were directly behind hers. His cock was just above average size, and the women he had been with had always told him that it was enough. He grabbed it with one hand, pointing the tip of it toward the still unaware Cynthia’s pussy until his head was just behind her slit. Her pussy was so small, that he worried for a moment that he might not be able to fit inside, but… well she wouldn’t be here sucking cock in the men’s bathhouse if she wasn’t ready to handle it, right?

With greedy anticipation, the man pressed his cock against Cynthia’s labia. The young woman let out a squeak in surprise, but it was muffled by the presence of Gaius’s cock in her mouth, coming out sounding much more like an appreciative moan than the sound of surprise that it actually was. She turned to look over her shoulder in order to figure out what was going on, but was thrown back forward as the man placed one hand on her hip to steady her then thrust into her, hilting himself inside of her with one quick thrust.

The force of the warrior’s thrust shoved Cynthia forward roughly as it caught her completely by surprise. More of Gaius’s cock was forced into her mouth until it caught in her throat. The poor, confused girl gagged on the size of his cock in her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as she raised her hands and pushed against the tent, wrenching Gaius’s cock out of her mouth with a choking cough as she gasped for air. A line of saliva strung from Gaius’s cock to the corner of Cynthia’s bottom lip, snapping as she turned her head to look at the man behind her in bewilderment.

“What are you doing?!” Cynthia cried out. Her face contorted as a mix of bewilderment and anger crossed over her.

As Cynthia turned around, the man leered down at her, expecting to see the face of some impoverished prostitute, hired by the Ylissean crown to reward the men. When he saw the face of the youngest daughter of the King of Ylisse, her undone dark blue hair still dripping water from the bath, he immediately realized his mistake.

“P-princess Cynthia?” the man stared at her in shock.

On the other side of the thin bathhouse wall, Gaius couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he heard the voice of the astounded man and the very confused Ylissean Princess. He adjusted the mirror in his hands, glancing into it’s reflective surface as he deftly cut another hole through the fabric and lined up the magic recording device to peer through at the unfolding drama.

“Hey! This is what we’re here for, remember? What were you gonna say? ‘I’m here to service you?’ Or whatever line you wound up on!”

Cynthia’s indignant fury stopped at once, replaced with a confused embarrassment as she tried to reconcile their agreement with… the actually reality of having some strange man’s cock stuffed into her.  
“Silence!” she hissed. Her nudity and the disheveled state of her hair eliminated any modicum of regal authority she might have otherwise had. She pondered Gaius’s words for a moment, while the man waited behind her, well aware of the fact that his life hanged in the balance of what she was about to say next.

“He is right!” She declared as she turned to face the men, his cock finally slipped free from her as she pulled away, sliding out just as easily as it had sild in. She crossed her arms in front of her chest with the declaration, hiding her breasts from view. “I’m, um… well I’m here to be of service!”

It was only now that Cynthia noticed the other four men who had entered the bathhouse as well. All five of them stood naked, their erect cocks pointing up at her in various shapes and sizes. She did her best not to look, but found herself glancing down now and again despite herself… Though maybe with her new declared mission it would be best if they caught her staring?

“You can…” Cynthia hesitated. She felt kind of hot, but could she really handle all five of these muscular strangers? The sound of Gaius clearing her throat brought her back to focus. “You can do what ever you want with me! I suppose…”

The men looked at each other in confusion, the one in the middle shook his head, while another just shrugged.

"Did the princess just tell us too...?" One of the men started to ask, but trailed off in disbelief. He turned toward his training partner, a particularly bold man, with short, curly hair.

"I think she wants us to fuck her," the man responded with a wicked grin. The smirk on his face was confident, but he almost seemed to be joking.

“Are you sure? She is the high princess of Ylisse, after all… Why would she do something like that?” a shorter man asked. He had a long, curved nose and short brown hair. He asked the question in a hushed tone.

“Look man, she said it herself. Maybe it has to do with that hero shit she’s always going on about,,” The curly haired man responded.

“Yeah, that could make sense,” a third man toned in. He was thinner than the other four, and his musculature seemed almost elegant by comparison. The features of his face were high and noble; he hardly seemed like the soldiering type. “Perhaps the princess is just into that sort of thing. It could be a secret fantasy of her’s. Nobles are weird, take it from me.”  
A fourth, broad chested man raised his eyebrow in disbelief, but the curly haired man grinned and nodded in agreement.

“Friendly girl like her—she probably gets off on helping out,” the curly haired man insisted. “Chrom doesn’t let us do shit in the towns we take from Plegia, and… I mean, just ook at her!”

“Why else could she possibly be here?” the thin man agreed. “This is the only logical explanation.”

“Look you’re not gonna run off and tattle to his highness are you?” the man with the hooked nose asked. Cynthia shook her head. The way they had been talking, she was a little surprised that one of them had addressed her directly at all.

“Come on, Cynthia! Show em what you’re made of,” Gaius whispered through the wall. “You’ve got a job to do, right?”

While four of the men were still talking back and forth, the fifth member of their troop loomed in the back, completely silent.

The fifth man was taller than the other four, and had short spiky hair. His face was marked by a long scar which ran down from his brow to his jawline, and several other scratches marked his chest and back. The captain of the group, this man had spent years as a decade until one fateful encounter with the shepherds had seen a sudden change in the course of his life. This sort of thing, though, sharing a girl with his men—it felt like an old hat, nostalgic to a life he thought he had left behind. While the other men had clearly spent some time in combat, the captain held himself with a confidence and presence which could only stem from having dealt with the struggles of life time and time again.

“You all worry too much,” he said gruffly. He brushed past the other men and stepped right up to Cynthia. He reached out a hand to grab her by her shoulder and tug her forward until his cock nearly pressed up against her stomach. From Gaius’s vantage point on the other side of the wall, he could clearly see the stark contrast between the two. Cynthia was kind of a petite girl, and her pale smooth skin was a sharp difference from the rough, tanned giant of a man before her.

“Looks to me like we’ve got us a whore here,” firm and forceful, the man drew Cynthia around in front of him. Her legs nearly ran to keep up as he swiveled her to stand before him looking out at the other men. “Maybe not a professional, but deep down—I know a slut when I see one.”

“Damn right!” The curly haired man licked his lips as he looked up and down Cynthia’s exposed body. His eyes traced over the small curves of her perky breasts hungrily before drifting down lower to her entrance, never once glancing up at her face.

“I-I am not!” She stuttered in a moment of fear before quickly remembering herself. She was Cynthia, hero of Ylisse and she was here to help these fine men! “I’m just here to help relieve stress!”

"Sure sounds like a whore’s job to me,” the man laughed. His big hand smacked her in the ass as he let go of her shoulder, sending Cynthia stumbling forward toward the other men. She made it one step before clumsy footwork sent her toppling to her knees.

As Cynthia looked up around her, she saw five thick and ready cocks staring back. She swallowed, eyes widening slightly as they closed in.

"Come on, princess" The curly haired man encouraged her. The captain had stepped around in front of her and now his cock loomed just inches from her lips. “Just like you did that one through the glory hole.”

“What’s a glory—glllrk!?” Cynthia gagged as the captain suddenly grabbed her chin with a calloused hand and stuffed his cock deep into her mouth.

Cynthia jerked her head back, but the man’s hands, still pushing against her cheeks, refused to let her escape. Looking for another avenue of escape, Cynthia turns to look the man in the eyes and tried to speak. She had intended to say ‘You will release me at once! Please, stop this!’ but due to the unfortunate fact that her mouth was still wrapped around the intruding member, the sounds come out closer to ‘mm-mmph mmhhmmm mm!’

"Hey, she's already getting into it! I bet she gets off on stuff like that, what a whore!" The curly haired man stepped closer, his hand slowly stroking his cock as he watched.

The broad chested man made his way over to where Cynthia was kneeling on the floor and grabbed her hand, placing it on his cock. "Stroke that for me, princess.” His tone was firm and commanding, but calm and non-aggressive. 

Still feeling completely overwhelmed by the cock in her mouth and the increasing number of men looming over her, Cynthia found it difficult to process what was going on. Suddenly, she felt something placed in her hand and heard the command ‘stroke’. And so the Ylissean princess began to stroke, slowly running her hand up and down the cock.

On the other side of the wall, Gaius watched with baited breath, his attention fully taken in by the scene before him. There was Cynthia, pure and innocent princess of Ylisse, sitting naked with a cock slowly thrusting in and out of her mouth. The girl was frozen like a statue, her eyes wide, and her hand slowly pumping up and down. Gaius let his hand mirror the movement of her’s, imagining that it was him that she was jerking off. Maybe he should’ve said something else earlier, kept her over on this side of the wall. He had underestimated how naïve she was, perhaps he could’ve talked her into doing something a bit more for him.

As Gaius crouched and stared through the hole, hunched over with his full attention on the pretty figure of the princess, he failed to notice the sounds of movement behind him. Had he been less intensely focused, Gaius might have heard the sounds of the door to the changing area opening, followed by footsteps and feminine voices. He might have heard the vague notes of several melodious voices, chatting back and forth. He might have even began to make out the sounds of padded footsteps headed toward the bathing area. Between managing the mirror and ‘managing’ his cock, though, Gaius didn’t have much focus to spare.

It didn’t take long for the scarred man to come. Cynthia made minimal response to his positioning, and he was forced to do most of the work himself as a result. Rather than the girl bobbing up and down along his shaft, he made small thrusts with his hips, rubbing his cock against her static lips and into the wetness of her mouth. Cynthia’s lips teased against his head over and over, each thrust of his hips became slightly more erratic as more of his focus shifted from dominating the smaller girl to simply enjoying the sensation of her lips against his cock. He placed one hand on the back of her head and pushed her down onto him as he came, shooting tangy semen into Cynthia’s unsuspecting mouth.

“I’ll need another round later, but…” the man said, letting out a contented sigh as he pulled his cock free of the princess’s lips, leaving her to cough in disbelief as his cum dripped down her face and chin, joining the remains of Gaius’s seed in a messy white mix. He let go of her, leaving her to pant and gasp, her hand still idly stroking off one of the other men. As he strode off toward the pool and started to lower himself in, he turned back to the rest of the man with a groan. “I’ll want another turn after, you hear? She’s all yours, but don’t wear her out too much.”

The remaining men gathered around Cynthia, one of them forcing himself into her mouth while the other two guided her hands to their own cocks, holding her by the wrists and making her stroke up and down their members. Tear began to stream down Cynthia’s face, though it was difficult to tell if they were the result of genuine distress or just from having her jaw stretched around a rather impressively thick cock.

The man placed a firm hand against the back of her head, holding her in place as he began to buck his hips against her face. With so precious little experience with this sort of thing, it was all Cynthia could do to hold her mouth open and try not to gag so much each time his cock plunged into the back of her throat. His wiry bush nestled against her nose again and again as he claimed her throat with his cock, taking her quicky and brutally until the world felt like it was spinning around her.

All the while, Cynthia’s hands were still at work. With the princess so dazed and disoriented, a simple command really stuck in her head. And you couldn’t get much simpler than a single word: stroke.

With only a little bit more time clasped in that soft, slender hand, one of the men gcame, shooting his semen onto her already wet shoulder. Cynthia flinched and, on instinct, tried to recoil, but the man in her mouth suddenly placed a second hand against the back of her head. He forced his cock even deeper still, and before she knew it, Cynthia could feel hot spurts of his semen shooting down her throat.

As if egged on by the display, the third man came as well, shooting his load onto her naked chest. The three of the finally stepped back, letting the princess collapse forward to pant and gasp for air.

Cynthia lay there on the ground, doubled over and coughing for breath as the men stood over her. She was clearly disoriented, trying to regain her senses. Cynthia choked out a word, which might’ve been “please,” amidst her panting and coughing.

Before she could really even begin to recover, though, the captain had risen from the bath and stood over her once more.

“Alright, boys, it’s time for round two. I dunno about you lot, but I really want to enjoy that royal cunt.” He said, reaching forward to hoist Cynthia back up to her knees. Cynthia didn’t look at him, still trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah, I could get behind that” the curly haired man chuckled.

“She’s practically wetter than the baths down there,” the captain chuckled. “I think it’s time we returned the favor.”


End file.
